Nasus/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Ascendant (Jackal) |birthplace = Shurima |residence = Shurima Desert |occupation = Ascended Hero, Curator and Guardian of Shurima |faction = Shurima |allies = Azir, Sivir |rivals = Xerath, Renekton, Cassiopeia |related = Shurima: Rise of the Ascended Shurima Ascension }} To some, Nasus is a demigod who walks among the ruins of an ancient civilization; to others, he is nothing more than a myth. Legend speaks of his dominion over death and time. Millennia ago, he stood at the apex of Shuriman society as curator and guardian. He now roams the arid wastes, seeking to release his brother from the grip of madness. Lore Expanded= Fall of the Empire In ancient Shurima, young emperor was persuaded by Xerath, his magus, to attempt the fabled Ascension ritual – despite ancient warnings to do so only in times of direst threat. Azir’s hubris proved disastrous. As the Sun Disc focused the dawn rays into a transformative beam, Xerath betrayed Azir, shoving his emperor aside and stealing its power for himself. In an instant, Azir was obliterated – and Xerath remade as a spectral being of pure, malevolent energy – as the city around them was swallowed whole by the desert. and , Ascended heroes of Shuriman legend, sensed in an instant that something had gone terribly wrong and rushed to the Sun Disc. They hurled Xerath into a chained sarcophagus – but the magus shattered it into shards. Renekton dragged Xerath into the Tomb of the Emperors and shouted to Nasus to seal the door. With a heavy heart, Nasus entombed his brother with a madman in the buried ruins for all eternity. Or so he believed… Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * |-| Infernal= ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Nasus throws a bone-shaped biscuit into the air and eats it. * * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon starting a game with an enemy * * ;Upon being victorious in a game with an enemy * * ;Upon reaching 50 stacks of * * * ;Upon reaching 100 stacks of * * ;Upon reaching 150 stacks of * ;Upon reaching 200 stacks of * |-| Old= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"We begin a new cycle!" Special (against player ) *"I will not hesitate to stop you, Renekton." Player team victory *"The wheel never stops turning." Player team defeat *"GG!" Development * Nasus was designed by Ezreal.'' Nasus_Shurima_Descent.jpg|Nasus (as illustrated in the Shurima Descent videos) Nasus OriginalSkin old.jpg|Old Nasus Splash Art Nasus concept.jpg|Nasus concept Nasus RiotK9 concept.jpg|Riot K-9 Nasus concept (by Riot Artist The-Bravo-Ray) Mysterious Passage.jpg|Passage of the Infernal Nasus Nasus_Infernal_concept_1.png|Infernal Nasus model 1 Nasus_Infernal_concept_2.png|Infernal Nasus model 2 NasusSquare_Beta.jpg|Nasus Beta icon Soul_Eater_old.png|1st Passive Icon Siphoning_Strike_old.png|1st Q-Ability Icon Wither_old.png|1st W-Ability Icon Spirit_Fire_old.png|1st E-Ability Icon Fury_of_the_Sands_old.png|1st R-Ability Icon Visual Upgrade: Nasus, the Curator of the Sands Announcement made by ' RiotWenceslaus':Visual Update: Nasus, the Curator of the Sands ''As the scholar-warrior raises his halberd, the sun glints off the blade just before the Siphoning Strike comes crashing down. Nasus stands guardian anew, the sand shaken from his armor, his visual update complete. Each of his abilities is accompanied by new animations and particles, completely updating the vision of Nasus. Fury of the Sands is accompanied by a ferocious roar, intimidating particles and a darkened emblem of his homeland. All of the Curator's skins have been studiously renewed as well. His spirit aflame and renewed, Nasus casts a withering pall over his enemies, ensuring that the cycle of life and death continues. Nasus Screenshots.jpg|Nasus screenshots Nasus' Skins Screenshots.jpg|Nasus' skins Infernal Nasus Announcement made by RiotWenceslaus:Infernal Nasus prepares to ascendInfernal Nasus unleashed! Here falls the shadow of despair.A dark symbol sears the ground beneath his victim, burning everything within. Infernal Nasus is on the hunt. Dark, shadowy hands encircle his quarry, choking their movement as if immersed in sludge. There is no escape. He stands above his prey, a legend come alive and growls, "I am death." Infernal Nasus’s pauldrons break free with exultant howls as flames ignite the fury of the sands. Death would be preferable to what comes next. Nasus Infernal Screenshots.jpg With fiery new particles, shadow effects and animations including a unique second form during his ultimate, Infernal Nasus is the new, darker legendary skin for the Curator of the Sands. From a dark, twisted vision of the world, Infernal Nasus howls with feral power. Siphoning Strike echoes with a malevolent glow upon his halberd, while Wither summons shadows to clutch and grasp his quarry. When he calls forth Spirit Fire the ground blazes with black flame. With his prey already cowering, his rage ignites the Fury of the Sands. Infernal Nasus towers over his foe, three maws spouting fire. His passing leaves nothing but dust. Previous Lore Hide= |-| 2nd lore= The enigmatic creature known as Nasus came to the League from a faraway world, and served as part of a vast and learned desert empire. There he was a respected and enlightened individual, having been made the Keeper of the Great Library. However, he was also part of a race of animalistic creatures that served as the rulers and protectors of the people. Unfortunately, there were others of his kind that believed they were more than protectors. They were under the egotistical delusion that they had ascended to become gods. War on Nasus's world was never more than a breath away, as these deluded others sought to enslave the people and establish a totalitarian sovereignty. In the midst of a heated battle, just as Nasus was about to slay his treacherous brother , he was pulled through the cosmos to a summoning circle in Runeterra. At first angered that he had been taken just as he was about to cripple the enemies of his people, Nasus' advanced intellect won out when he heard the pleas for mercy from the summoners. He learned that Runeterra was also filled with its own brand of injustice. This danger was no less threatening than what he had fought against at home, and champions were needed to protect the people of this world. Heeding the call, Nasus chose to take his place in the League of Legends, knowing that his brothers and sisters would carry on the fight back home. These days, he is the Curator of the Sands, feeling most at home in the crumbling ruins of the Shurima Desert. However, recent disturbing news has reached the Keeper's ears - rumors that perhaps his brother had not in fact been left behind. If this were the case, the destruction of Renekton would quickly become Nasus' main priority, before this world to faces the threats of his brother's forked-tongue and endless ambition. :"The Curator of the Sands, though contemplative, is not to be trifled with." |-| 1st lore= The enigmatic creature known as Nasus came to the League from a faraway world, and served as part of a vast and learned desert empire. There he was a respected and enlightened individual, having been made the Keeper of the Great Library. However, he was also part of a race of animalistic creatures that served as the rulers and protectors of the people. War was never more than a breath away, as others of his kind craved to enslave the people and claim totalitarian sovereignty. In the midst of a heated battle, just as Nasus was about to slay his treacherous brother , he was summoned to Runeterra. It didn't take much to convince him that Champions were needed to fight against the injustice here and he took up a place in the League of Legends. These days, he is the Keeper of the Sands, feeling most at home in the crumbling ruins of the Shurima Desert. :"The Keeper of the Sands, though contemplative, is not to be trifled with." Patch history ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 700 * ** No longer increases the cast ranges of Wither and Spirit Fire V3.14: * General ** Nasus has received a visual update. * ** Life steal changed to at levels from at levels . V3.13: * ** Will now be blocked by spell shields. V3.6 * ** Attack speed slow amount has been halved. V3.02: * ** Fixed a bug where Siphoning Strike critical strikes were dealing more damage than intended. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 at all ranks from . * ** Now increases attack range by 50 and cast range by 100 while active. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V3.01: * : ** Permanent damage bonus is now doubled to 6 when killing a champion, large minion or large monster V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. V1.0.0.123: * Stats ** Range increased to 125 from 110. * ** Life steal increased at earlier levels to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. ** It will now reach its maximum slow even if its duration is reduced by crowd control reduction effects like Tenacity. * ** No longer has a second delay before appearing. It retains the second casting time. ** Now deals half damage initially and the other half over the duration instead of it just dealing damage per second: *** New: Initial (+ per ability power) magic damage and (+ per ability power) magic damage each second for the next 5 seconds. *** Old: Deals (+ per ability power) magic damage each second for the 6 seconds the area lasts. * Fixed a bug where sometimes gained extra lifesteal. V1.0.0.114: * ** Particle has been updated. V1.0.0.111: * ** It now updates the buff tooltip to explicitly state how much attack damage granted. ** Fixed a bug where the attack damage granted was not showing in your stats/character sheet. V1.0.0.109: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 320. * ** Damage bonus per kill increased to 3 from 2. V1.0.0.103: * ** Now resets the autoattack timer. V1.0.0.100: * ** Buff no longer incorrectly states that it grants increased attack speed. V1.0.0.99: * ** Now cannot be dodged. V1.0.0.98: * ** Fixed a typo in the tooltip that indicated the spell did magic damage when in fact it does physical damage. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is seconds. * ** Tooltip now correctly states that the transformation effect from this spell lasts for 15 seconds. V1.0.0.83: * Recommended items adjusted to include . V1.0.0.61: * ** Tooltip will now display the amount of bonus damage it has acquired. V1.0.0.52: * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 11. ** Mana cost increased to from . V0.9.25.34: * Updated recommended items. * His innate icon will now persist through death. * ** Damage gain on kill modified to 2 at all levels from . ** Damage will now interact properly with ; it was stealing 20% regardless of level. * ** Base slow increased to 35% from 32%. ** Slow per second reduced to from . * ** Damage caused will now break recall. * ** Nasus now gains health when the ability is activated. ** Bonus percent damage ability power ratio decreased to from . V0.9.25.24: Added * (Innate) ** Nasus drains his foe's spiritual energy, giving him natural life steal. * (Q) ** Nasus strikes his foe, dealing damage and increasing the power of his future Siphoning Strikes if he slays his target. * (W) ** Nasus ages his target, decelerating their movement and attack speeds over 5 seconds. * (E) ** Nasus unleashes a delayed spirit flame at a location, dealing damage and reducing the armor of enemies who stand on it. * (Ultimate) ** Nasus assumes his true form, the Avatar of Death. While in this form he gains additional Health and Attack Speed, and drains nearby enemies' max health and converts it into bonus damage for the duration of the skill. }} References cs:Nasus/Příběh de:Nasus/Background fr:Nasus/Historique pl:Nasus/historia sk:Nasus/Background Category:Champion backgrounds